Rachel's new job
by 5TenDays
Summary: If anyone would have asked her ten year ago where she saw herself in ten years time, she would probably have said surrounded by fans clapping and cheering for her. But this is definitely not how she pictured it happening... AU/Faberry
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the GLEE characters or any of the songs, movies or TV shows mentioned in this story. Also I feel that writing this is stating the obvious. I sometimes wish we could all agree that no one in here does unless otherwise stated. It would save us all a lot of trouble. Besides wouldn't it be fun to find a disclaimer one day that said "I do own this show and all things associated with it and I love my show so much that in my spare time I write stories with what the network doesn't let me show on air."

A/N: This is an AU story where the original characters are only the basis for the ones here. The story itself has changed them. So they might sound very OOC at times. Just a warning in case that is not what you are looking for in a story

* * *

INTRODUCTION

If anyone would have asked her ten year ago where she saw herself in ten years time, she would probably have said surrounded by fans clapping and cheering for her. But this is definitely not how she pictured it happening...

But then again life has this funny (annoying) way of turning everything upside down when you least expect it, at least that's Rachel Berry's experience.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

2 MONTHS AGO

Rachel is still opening the door to the apartment when already a familiar smell invades her senses.

"Hello?" Asks Rachel with a mix of curiosity and confusion.

Intrigue leads her to the kitchen, but before she gets there a voice answers. "In here honey. I'm making dinner."

Knowingly but still a little surprised she gets in, stopping just a few steps behind the figure of no other than Shelby Corcoran who is just closing the oven door.

"I was just checking on our dinner. It will be ready in a couple of minutes. We should get the table ready." Says Shelby without turning.

But Rachel is not listening to her. Instead she leans to the oven door to see through the glass. "Is that...?"

"Yes" Answers Shelby, a proud smile on her face forming as she turns to finally see the other woman. But that smile quickly disolves once she sees Rachel's eyes start watering and her lips start quivering.

"Oh baby what's wrong?" She asks already engulfing the smaller figure in a tight hug. While the other starts to choke in an effort to contain her tears.

"I'm sorry " Apologizes Shelby although she's not entirely sure what she did wrong. "I thought it was your favorite? Did I make it wrong? Did I ruin it?"

Granted Shelby is not an expert in the kitchen but she was pretty confident that everything looked (and hopefully tasted) how it was supposed to, until five minutes ago at least. Now she's not sure of anything.

"No" The word not only is said really softly but also against the shoulder against which Rachel is still holding herself. Shelby is lucky to catch it.

"No. Is not your favorite?"

"It is" Rachel says timidly while still hiding against her shoulder. And Shelby comforts herself thinking that at least her daughter is not crying anymore.

"But?" She asks tenderly

Rachel breaths deeply as a way to gather strength and then finally explains herself. "It's just that... The last time I had it was before..."

And then Shelby finally understands and she feels not only stupid but also guilty. She holds Rachel tighter as a way from keeping the other from talking, she doesn't need to say anything more. She understands now.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault."

"No, it's not" Answers Rachel without removing herself from the tight hug.

It doesn't mater what the other one says. It doesn't stop Shelby from kicking herself internally for this. She should have known, she should have predicted it. She knows better. But the only thing she can do now is minimize the damage.

"Well we can do something else then" She says and, after kissing the top of Rachel's head, she lets go of her a little to look for her phone. "We can order to that chinese place you like"

But Rachel holds her place and doesn't let her move.

"No" She stops her and after sniffing one last time she surprises her again. "What you did will be great"

"But..." She can't help to be worried about Rachel and it's not just the guilt talking.

"No, you did this for me and I can't let a memory stop me. They wouldn't want that."

They look each other in the eyes. Shelby is looking for any sign of discomfort, but not only she doesn't find any she also sees something else: determination. She hasn't seen that look in so long, that she had almost forgotten that that part of Rachel existed. And so she nods in agreement.

As soon as it comes it goes. Rachel's features soften and after a small nod of her own (that Shelby is not sure if it's directed at her or Rachel makes for her own benefit) turns to get the table ready while leaving place to a more timid Rachel.

Shelby gets the hint and turns around towards the oven. But while taking out the food she can't help the smile forming in her face. If anything, what just happened is just the sign she needed to know that what she is about to do is the right move.

* * *

The first minutes into the meal are quiet. Shelby finds it difficult to read Rachel's expressions at the moment and that only makes her more nervous. Maybe this is not the time to bring it up, she's still kicking herself for the food debacle. She decides she'll just concentrate her efforts on this dinner not turning into an awkward affair.

"So... Is it ok? The food I mean?" _'Smooth. Really smooth' _Shelby tells herself. Even after all this time her insecurities about the past sometimes get the better of her.

Rachel, that up to that point have been lost in memories brought by the food, finally glaces up. When she finds a nervous woman looking back at her she smiles a little without even realizing. "Yes. Good."

"Are you sure? Because we could..."

Rachel reaches for the other woman's hand that is on the table and holds it on her own.

"Mom, I'm sure." And that word works like magic. Suddenly all the nervousness is gone and everything seems to fall back into place, at least for a second.

"But it's not like theirs."

And they both know what's implied in that statement. _Not as good_. And then they both get lost for a second, each in their own memories of them.

"No, it's not like theirs. It's different" Answers Rachel while squeezing lightly her mother's hand

And Shelby hears it loud and clear. _Not worse_. And so she gives a little squeeze back.

They need to say no more.

* * *

The meal is reaching its end. Rachel is taking the glasses back to the kitchen while Shelby is putting the dishes in the dishwasher. They are moving one around the other with movements so smooth and effortless than almost seem choreographed. And they have done this together so many nights that one could almost say that they are.

"Dessert?" Asks Rachel moving towards the fridge, already knowing the answer.

"Sure"

"Ice-cream?"

"Of course."

Once the ice-cream and everything else necessary is ready, and while Shelby is still busy with the dishwasher, Rachel seems to finally remember something.

"Mom"

"Yeah?" Shelby asks distractedly

"Why did you cook?"

Shelby freezes, she had decided not do this today. To be honest, she had chickened out of doing this today. She have told herself that this wasn't the right moment, but if she's honest with herself she has to admit that this time is not so bad and Rachel seems to be giving her the perfect opportunity for what she needs to tell her. But even knowing this, she's still scared. "What do you mean?"

"Well you never cook" States the other like it's the most obvious thing in the world. And in their world perhaps it is.

"Well I work a lot." Shelby has no idea why she just turned defensive when she should be doing the exact opposite.

"I know that's why I'm asking. You usually only try something like this when some special day comes..."

"There's nothing special about the day" But they both already knew that.

"Or when you want to soften me up before telling me something" Says Rachel knowingly.

Shelby doesn't gulp, gulping is for fragile people. And she hasn't gotten to where she is in life by being too soft. She's invaded by an idea though. She wishes she had been drinking something to be able to spit it out or choke on it. It would be a little over the top. But she can't help but feel both of their dramatic flairs would appreciate it.

"So?" Rachel's impatience has been tampered over the years. But that little bit of it creeping into that single word brings the other woman back from her thoughts.

She should of know her daughter would see right through her actions. She stops to look at her. She looks so beautiful, but she knows she's not happy. _'Maybe after this little push' _A mix between a smirk and puppy eyes appears in the older woman's face at these thoughts.

It's not only confusing but also a little scary for Rachel "Ok. What did you do?" She while braising herself for what's to come.

"I got you a job".


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I find really interesting that some people have made this story into their favorites without even knowing what the job even is. I hope you still feel the same after finding out.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

"_I got you a job"_

She can still hear Shelby's words in her head. Why did she agree to this she still has no idea. It might have something to do with the excitement she heard in Shelby's voice. But if she's really honest about it, what sold it was the sadness in the other woman's voice while she explained her reasons.

* * *

"_A job Shelby?! What were you thinking?!" Listening her own daughter call her by name she knows she is in trouble. It took time, but nowadays Rachel only calls her that way when she is really angry._

"_Honey let me explain..."_

_But Rachel doesn't let her continue. She is furious and when in this state one of Rachel's old traits always makes an appearance. Rachel talks, Rachel rants. "Yes, please do. Explain to me why you decided to get me a job with the network after I specifically told you not to. When you very well know what I think about some of the phony "showbiz" people in this city and particularly in that place. When you know how I feel about the idea of using your name and your fame to..."_

"_It's not with the network" Luckily that makes Rachel stop as Shelby knew it would. This is new, this is different, this could work and that's the only reason why she actually did it this time. _

_So she takes this opportunity to take her daughter's hands that up until that moment had being furiously passing around the room. She guides her to a big, comfortable couch in their living-room._

_Once they are both seated, she takes a deep breath as a way to summon some courage and then waits for her daughter to look at her. Once that happens she finally starts._

"_I know how you feel about my fame..."_

"_It's not that" Rachel hurries to say. But Shelby doesn't need the interruption, doesn't want it._

"_I know honey, I know. But please hear me out" _

_Rachel stops talking and also drops her gaze. She lets her, she only needs her kid to listen to what she has to say, at least for now._

"_I know how you feel about my fame..." She starts again. "I know how you feel about using my fame and my name" When Rachel hears how she whispers those last two words, almost like if it hurt to pronounce them, she looks up again and is about to reply but one look from Shelby stops her. _

"_I know you are not ashamed of me or my name." And the way that she says it is so sweet and full of love that it seems to calm Rachel instantly. "But I also know that you have said no to a lot because you thought you were getting it for being my daughter"_

"_I respect that." And she sees the hint of a smile on her daughter's face after hearing this. A daughter that has dropped her gaze again. A daughter that she feels needs to be looking her in the eye for the next part. So she gently moves her face up by putting a finger under her chin. Rachel complies and once they are looking at each other she she softly says "I can also respect when you decide not to do other things". And what those other things are doesn't need to be voiced, they both know. Rachel hasn't sang in a very long time. The voice is still there, the will is not. _

"_But you are not happy" She sees that Rachel is about to argue "Don't. Don't lie,not to me nor to yourself. You can't be happy being this calm and quiet. Maybe other people can, but not you" She kisses the top of her head and gets up concluding the very heavy part of the conversation._

"_Look. I have a..." She seems to hesitate for a second "...friend there. The others won't even know who you are. And it's the perfect job for you right now" This intrigues Rachel who is handed a piece of paper with information._

"_Really?" She says while double checking the address written on the paper._

"_You said you were good at it, didn't you?"_

* * *

"_You said you were good at it, didn't you? _

So now here she is, at the right address, wondering what Shelby meant by that. An address that would be a hard to miss, considering that this building is what could be called a landmark here in the city of Los Angeles.

After stating who she is and the reason why she's there at the main entrance, she's shown to an interior office or better said shown to the front door of an office. She hesitates for only a second but then she knocks, she's Rachel Corcoran Berry after all.

"Come in" Replies a voice coming from inside.

"Mr. White?" She asks while stepping in.

"Yes, and you are Rachel" Says Mr. White offering a smile.

She knows is silly but deep down Rachel was expecting Harvey Keitel. Instead she meets a man that reminds her of her old Glee high-school teacher Mr. Shue. Maybe it's the vibe of trying a little to hard that she gets from him.

"Please take a sit" She does and she can't help but take a look at some of the colorful sport related photos that decorate this otherwise very clean-cut and modern office.

"Has Shelby told you what we are looking for?"

"Not really" She's says timidly. She doesn't want to sound as out of the loop as she know she is.

"I see" He answers thoughtful but then smiles like someone who has just found an answer to his own question. "Rachel, do you know about our institution? About what we do here?"

"Yes of course" And now she's trying to hide the fact that she's a little offended by the question. Apparently she doesn't hide it well enough, but this only seems to amuse him. "Of course"

"Shelby told me you play"

"I play a little" At another point in her life she probably would have bragged about how good she really is, but that Rachel is gone, that Rachel was left in Ohio and this is L.A.

"Don't be modest" Apparently Shelby had told him more than the fact that she plays. She's not sure how comfortable she is with that idea. Still, Rachel is more interested in knowing where this is going more than anything else, so she just shrugs. Is very unlike her but she just wants him to get to the point.

"I was also able to see that you are in great physical shape" He says while checking her body.

_'Ok. That is creepy' _He seems to be able to read her thoughts because immediately he jumps to clarify "Which is necessary for the pos... job that we are offering"

"Which is?" She's starting to ran out of patience.

"Are you a fan, Rachel? I bet you are. I can always tell when someone is..."

And that's when Rachel realize two things. One, he is about to start a speech. Two, now she realizes why he reminds her so much of Mr. Shue, not only he seems to constantly be bordering on inappropriate but he also loves this grand introductory speeches instead of getting to the a point. She swears that if this man (That by now should be called Mr. Pink and pink has not been her favorite color in ages) takes out a board and starts writing a word to illustrate his point she's going to go all Mr. Blonde on him. She's almost to the point of hearing "Stuck in the middle with you" in her head when something she hears takes her out of her thoughts.

"...and that Rachel is why people don't like us. And that's where you come in" He says smiling and full of pride.

_'What?' _She thinks but instead she answers"I see". Managing to sound like she has a clear idea what this conversation is about.

That's when Mr. White decides to stand up, as a magician about to reveal the final trick,.and says

"So now you understand why the Los Angeles Lakers need you as their new mascot!"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: After some consideration I have decided that this story will probably flow better if we can all agree that Quinn and Rachel never met before. Just a heads up so the confusion doesn't take you right out of the story while reading.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

"_So now you understand why the Los Angeles Lakers need you as their new mascot!"_

She can not help but think that this is a joke, it must be. Someone is going to come out and point to a hidden camera somewhere in this room. But as she starts to pay closer attention to Mr. White and his excitement (she has no idea what he's actually saying, she's just focusing on his mannerisms) she realizes that he's serious about this.

She suddenly touches the pocket of her jacket making sure to stress the movement enough for her wannabe boss to catch it "Oh, It looks like someone is calling me, my phone is buzzing " It's obvious no one is, but maybe if she manages to look innocent enough she might pull this off. Looking at the screen, that she herself had to light-up, she says "It's Shelby. Do you mind if I pick up? She usually never calls. It could be important" And the expression in her face and the way in which she takes advantage of those big brown eyes she has could put even puss-in-boots cute eyes to shame.

Mr. White seems to perk up when hearing the name _'Is he blushing?'_ and then that look from Rachel seals the deal "Oh yes. Of course. Take all the time you need"

"Thank you" Answers while covering the phone with her hand, pretending that she is already listening to someone on the other end of the line. She makes a move with her head signaling that she's going out for some privacy. Mr. White just limits himself to nod.

Once outside she takes a deep breath as a way to calm herself. It doesn't work. "I'm going to kill her"

The phone only rings once before someone on the other side of the line picks up

"The show is about to start. Is something wrong sweetie?"

"Shelby" You can almost hear Rachel's rage radiating from that word alone.

"Oh"

"Yes, oh. What were you thinking. A mascot? I'm from Ohio. Do you think I don't know what happens to mascots? Do you think I want to end up like Brutus?!"

"Brutus?" Shelby has no idea what Rachel is talking about.

"You know what? Never mind, not important. What's important is how do you plan to get me out of this ridiculous mess you got me into."

On the other end of the line Shelby sighs "If I did this is because I honestly think it would be good for you to..." But Rachel is not listening anymore, all her senses are now focused on the beautiful girl. No, correction, on the beautiful woman who has just gotten through the door.

The woman is on the opposite side of the huge hall, but even though she's pretty far away from her she can still feel this pull towards her. She's like a siren compelling her to look. It almost feels like she wouldn't be able to stop looking at her even if she wanted to. Not that she would ever want to, not when she can be looking at the way that her dress seems to flow and to that hair that can only be called golden and that profile. And just when she thought this couldn't get any better... BAM. This vision turns towards her and she gets to look at that face. But what really seals the deal is the moment she gets to look at those eyes for the first time.

"She's the most beautiful woman I have ever seen" She whispers while still holding the phone.

"What?" Comes the voice from the other end of the line.

"Nothing. Don't worry, I'll fix it myself. Bye" And while stumbling through her words and without ever taking her eyes from the blonde woman she hangs up. Not giving her mother the chance to answer.

And then the blonde looks her way and everything suddenly turns calm.

_'Wait. Is she looking at me?' _As suddenly as that calm came it goes, leaving in it's place a ball full of nerves to settle in her stomach. _'Is she?' _Rachel can't be sure anymore. Heck maybe nothing of this is even real. It sure feels like a dream.

She's trying to convince herself to calm down now. But that idea goes out the window when she sees the other woman wave her way. _'Oh my Barbra. She's waving. At me? She's waving at me. Ok, Rachel this is your chance. Act cool, be cool. You ARE cool. Who are you kidding? You are a 24 year old ex broadway future star that lives with her mother!" _Although she's screaming in her head, no word comes from her during all this.

"_But she doesn't know that." _Another of her own voices answers inside her head. After that she finally realizes that this is getting out of control. But then other thought strikes her, she hasn't replied to the blonde. _"Wave back! Wave back!" "Do something! Anything!"_ All her self voices inside her head start speaking, or bettter said screaming, at once. But she's frozen, she can not move._ "She's going to think that I'm rude or worse that I dislike her" _She's on the verge of a stroke when a voice comes from behind her.

"Hey there you are!"

And then another blonde is hugging her... her other person that she knows nothing about except that she looks like an effortless starlet. How dare that... That's when she realizes the new blonde is dressed in a cheerleading costume.

Could it be that her star is also a cheerleader? If cheerleaders in her highshool had been that beautiful she might have considered joining the squad. Hell, to be close to someone like that she would have even considered being the m...

No, no. That's crazy, no. Nobody is worth Rachel Barbra Corcoran Berry lowering her standards that much.

And then she hears that laugh. She's laughing about something that other woman said, with that raspy voice, creating an odd mix between shy and cocky.

_'Ok maybe SHE is'_

* * *

PS: I want you all to know that I read all your comments and I take them into consideration when writing. So if you have any ideas, opinions or questions they are always welcomed as long as they are respectful. The questions will be answered within the story though. It might take some time but answers will come.

And on a complete different subject, Is there actually someone in Island right now reading this story? I find it hard to believe. To everybody still taking the time to read this (wherever you are) thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 4

_'Ok maybe SHE is'_

Or maybe this is just Rachel's heart leading her into the wrong path. She knows how much of a bad idea this could turn out to be. But after feeling empty for so long, so much so that she has wondered at times if that muscle was still there at all, the one time that it finally decides to make its presence known she needs to follow it.

* * *

And that's how she ended up here a week later, in the same office as before about to sign a contract in front of her soon to be boss and the company lawyer. A lawyer that looks so plain she can not find one distinctive thing to say about his appearance. She almost wishes she looked like Robert Carlyle, that might turn creepy but it would certainly be interesting. If so when receiving the contract from him she could make all sort of Rumpelstiltskin related jokes. But that is not going to happen now, this person probably even has a name so common and boring she won't be able to remember it..

So she just limits herself to sign the contract. But once she finishes that, she is handed another piece of paper to sign by the lawyer.

"What's this?" Rachel asks somewhat puzzled by this new development.

"A confidentiality agreement" On top of everything this lawyer is apparently one of those people that only says what's strictly necessary and not one word more.

"I can see that" It says it in the title. Does he really think she's that stupid? "For what propose?"

Just as what she's sure are condescending words are about to come out from the lawyers mouth, he's interrupted by Mr. White.

"You see Rachel, with so many reporters looking for the next big news, specially in this town, we need to make sure we maintain the secrecy about everything we do. Specially this."

"Why this?"

"You are new here, Rachel. But you will soon come to realize that everything we do here, we do it big. This will be no different."

Rachel can not help but wonder if they are talking about the same thing. Because in her mind she's talking about putting a yet to be described costume, that she sincerely hopes will be nothing too embarrassing, and jumping around the court. But he's making it sound like the biggest event in the last 20 years of the game.

"But to tell you anything more, I need you to sign this document were you agree to not divulge any information regarding what we are doing here, and that includes your involvement in any of this"

"So I can't tell people where I work?"

"What you can not tell them is exactly what you do here. We want the person behind the mascot to remain anonymous"

She could point out that she's not a secret agent and that she doesn't think anyone will care to find out a mascot's identity. But she chooses not to, she decides to point a more practical matter instead "Won't it be suspicious when they see me around without a reason to be here?"

"That's not a problem. We'll give you a cover story"

"Are you serious?"

"Look Rachel. I know how this might sound. But once you know about our plans you will understand why we think, why we know this is necessary."

"But before that..." And then he's moving the document towards her again.

She's about to sign when something comes to mind. "What about Shelby? I can't tell her either?"

"Shelby?" Mr. White seems surprised by this question. He clears his throat then, while he subtly checks the position of the lawyer that by this time is more than a couple of steps away from the both of them. Still he doesn't want to take any chances, so he takes a step closer to her and then leans a little and lowers her voice "No, that won't be necessary. Shelby is... different. She can know, I'll make sure of that"

_'Note to self. Ask mom about Pink'_ She signs and just hopes for the best.

* * *

As soon as the legal part was done, Mr. Smith _'i knew it. Boring'_ the lawyer and Mr. White shook hands after which he left without another word.

So now it's just the both of them again. Her boss shows her to a seat right in front of a white screen. "I have a presentation prepared." He says while pointing to a projector just behind her.

As much as the completely anal part of her appreciates the effort, there's a bigger part that needs answer and needs them now. "I hope you don't take this the wrong way, because I really do like presentations. But could you just..."

Luckily he doesn't require for her to finish the sentence because she wasn't really sure how to. "Say no more Rachel. The bottom line is that we realized people don't like us"

"And you just realized this?" Sometimes words come out of her mouth before she can even think about it. And now because of that she's starting to look as red as a tomato and finds herself wishing a hole would just open in the middle of this office.

Luckily for her Mr. White seems to find this funny, because suddenly he is laughing. "Touche. But you can afford to be disliked while you are the Nº1. It's even expected. But that's no longer the case, as you might know"

Oh she knows. Since landing in this city she has been following the team and the last couple of years have been tough.

"There's also the fact that we are no longer the only important team in the city"

"Right..." There's a silence where they both tacitly agree that there's no need to mention that other team.

"But the most important part is that we want to be a fun team to watch again. We want people to feel that if they are one of us, they are not only going to see us win they are also going to have fun while doing so. We want to be SHOWTIME again"

"But SHOWTIME didn't need a mascot before. Why now?" And instead of getting annoyed by getting variations of the same question several times, Mr. White seems to enjoy it. And it's true, he enjoys the challenge of convincing new people about the merits of his idea, he's that convinced of it himself. He also likes to know that the people working for him won't say yes to him just because they think that's what he wants to hear. He's glad to see that he made the right choice in picking Rachel. Shelby was right with what she said so far, he hopes she was also right about the rest.

"Because we are living different times. We are not just about the sports anymore, we are ENTERTAINMENT" And Rachel's dramatic part, that's currently hiding deep inside her, understands why he needs to move his hands like marking that word on an imaginary billboard. And as much as it annoys her now, that part of her would probably hand him a board and a marker just for old times sake.

"A great GM once said that their fight wasn't against other teams but against Disney. That's partly true for us. But our fight is against Disney, other teams in the city and also against ourselves. We need to be a more compelling version of ourselves. Not only that, we need people to like us so much that they would want to be closer to us by buying our jerseys, coming to our games, bragging about being our fans. And we need this to be a reality not only inside the court but also outside."

Rachel can't help but think that this is getting too intense for a chat about a mascot. Her boss seems to sense that because he suddenly stops and focuses on the part that concerns her.

"That's where the mascot comes in. And that's also why we need something that represents not only team but the city itself. We need the citizens to feel connected with their team, our team. And that's why our mascot choice is so important "

"We thought about and Oscar statue, but people from our legal department tell me that's just not possible."

Rachel can't help but scoot her chair a little closer. She even finds herself unconsciously leaning a little bit. This is it.

"So after an intensive marketing research, we have decided our mascot is going to be, that you are going to be... A STAR"

* * *

A/N: I want to take this time to ask your opinion about some things that may or may not happen in the future. More Glee characters showing up? A chapter in Quinn's POV? More of Shelby? Let me know.


End file.
